The invention relates to a multi-layer, coextruded, biaxially oriented, tubular sausage casing with improved oxygen barrier properties which casing has barrier properties in respect of water vapour and oxygen permeation from the time of filling until removal of the wrapping sufficient for the purposes of sausage storage life and visual appearance. Examples of particularly suitable contents are: boiled sausages.